


Shukita Shit

by araruuicomm



Category: Persona 2, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akira is definitely Jun and Tatsuya's son, But also not, Drabble Collection, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, I'm such a slut for these two, M/M, change my mind, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araruuicomm/pseuds/araruuicomm
Summary: Akira chose break the ice in the most extravagant, homoerotic way possible.





	1. It's gay

"I'll be off, then." Yusuke said to his lover. He was halfway out the door before he heard Akira call him. He stepped back in to hear what the other wanted. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asks. At first, he was a bit confused, but soon after a thought crossed his mind.  
"Of course." He whispered under his breath. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. A very giggly Akira holds up the other's wallet. "I meant this…" he chuckled before planting a kiss on his lips. "… but I'll gladly take that, too."


	2. More than artistic interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Akira & Yusuke attend an art school. Akira volunteers to model for Yusuke, but they both seem to have ulterior motives

Akira POV  
•  
•  
It's really nice out today. Not because of the warm sun or light the it gives off, but the way it reflects off of his skin. It's like porcelain, the way it reflects light. It gives him this kind of glow, I guess you could say. It's hard not to stare.  
"Akira? Are you alright?"  
"Ah, sorry. Was I staring?" I chuckle a bit. It's not like this hasn't happened before, but that doesn't make it any less embarrassing. "So, is there anything else you wanna do today?" Yusuke puts his hand on his chin, gazing off in thought. He was silent for a few moments before turning back to me.   
"Actually, there is, if you wouldn't be opposed to the idea." He blushes a bit. I got the implications almost immediately.  
"Well..." I start. "Where do you propose we do it?"  
He responded rather quickly. "My dorm seems most appropriate, does it not?"  
"If you think so, that works for me." With that, we were walking over to the Kosei dorms. To my surprise, there are quite a few people around on campus, people I can only assume are students. No one's in uniform (understandably, it is a Saturday,) so no one really seems to notice that I don't exactly "belong" on campus. We eventually make it to Yusuke's dorm. I have never felt this tired since my awakening holy shit.  
"Ah, are you exhausted? It is quite the walk."   
"Yeah. You got anything to drink?" I pant.  
"Of course. Is water alright?" He asks. I nod. "Perfect."  
After cooling down, we got to work.  
"Alright. First, I need you to strip." Yusuke averts his eyes. "If you would."   
"R-right... Could you..." I nervously gesture for him to turn around. "Ah, o-of course." He turns around, allowing me to begin. Even though he's facing the other way, it feels like he's watching. It's almost embarrassing, honestly.  
"Are you ready yet?" I hear his voice call out. "I don't intend to rush you if not."  
"No, I'm ready." Except I'm not. At all.  
"Wonderful. Now, if you would you would as shown here..." He shows me a picture of a ragged, one-legged man laying on his side. His head is propped up by one of his hands and his legs are crossed. This looks so familiar, but I can't quite tell why. I tried my best to replicate the pose.  
"Perfect! Now, I just need you to stay as still as possible." And with that, he turns his focus to his sketchbook. Several hours of uncomfortable silence later, Yusuke speaks up.  
"I'm sorry, Akira. I cannot seem to focus. I hope I have not wasted your time." I look up at him, shifting into a more comfortable position. "It's fine. I actually had something else I wanted to say, if you don't mind."  
"I see. I had an ulterior motive as well. I apologize."   
"You don't have to apologize for everything, Yusuke." I laugh a bit. "Anyways, do you want me to start? Or would you like to?"  
"Well, I feel that since I was the one who called you here, it only seems fair that I go first. Although I'm unsure how to say this..." He stood there in thought for a moment. "Could you... turn around for a moment?"  
I don't know what he's planning, but I should probably go along with it. I nod and spin myself around. I can hear something, but I can't quite tell what. That is, until I hear what sounds like a belt being pulled through the loops. I know exactly what he's doing.  
"Hey, Yusuke." I call, still facing the other direction. "Are you getting naked, too?" I hear a belt hit the floor. "Y'know, that's supposed to be my job..."  
"...I see. Is that what you wanted to tell me?" I turned to face him, crossing my legs as I come to a halt. I've got  this huuuuuge grin on my face.  
"P-perhaps." He mumbles.   
"In that case... why don't you come over here and sit by me? I'd like to talk about it." I will admit that came out a lot more condescending than I wanted, but it got the job done. He slowly made his way over here.  
"S-so..." he started. I just smile and lean in closer. He closes the space and kisses me softly. I pull back after a few seconds.   
"That was a rather nice conversation..." I couldn't not laugh at that. "So are we, like... a thing now?" I ask him.   
"I suppose if our feelings for each other are mutual, it's only natural to turn our friendship into something more." he says all poetic and shit. I feel a chill run down my spine, reminding me that I'm still stark naked.  
"Perhaps you should dress yourself."  
"Perhaps I should."  
I decided to stay overnight at his dorm. Yusuke seemed concerned about Sojiro at first, which I didn't actually think about until he mentioned it. I was able to convince him that it wouldn't be an issue, something I couldn't actually stand by completely. We slipped under the covers and drifted off to sleep before it hit me. Oh, I know what that picture was!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who can tell me what the picture is gets the Funyarinpa  
> :)
> 
>  
> 
> Also might write a smutty ending to this one?


	3. Yusuke sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuke's getting hungry, but his man is asleep. He can't feed without waking him up... can he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for vampire Yusuke stfu

"Good night, Yusuke." I yawn. See, my boyfriend is a vampire, so he doesn't usually go to bed with me. He prefers daytime naps.  
"Rest well, darling." He kisses my forehead before turning to switch the light off. I turn on my side as I try to fall asleep.  
  I feel a sharp pain in my neck. I try to sit up, but someone's holding me down. It looks like Yusuke fell asleep next to me. That's a rare occurrence. By the looks of it, he's probably the source of the pain.  
"Hey, Yusuke..." I gently ruffle his hair and say his name quietly until he woke up.  
When he lifted his head, I saw blood all over his face.   
"H-hey, what the hell happened?" I said, panicked.  
"I sincerely apologize. I was rather thirsty earlier, and I couldn't fight the urge." He replied, sounding disappointed in himself.   
"Ok, I don't really care you drank my blood, but why's it all over your face?"   
"I got a bit tired... I must've fallen asleep before I could finish."  
I laugh a bit. "You're a goof, y'know that?"  
He looks at me, a little confused.  
"Do you wanna finish up or are you gonna let me bleed?" I ask sarcastically.  
"Ah, right." He hesitatantly licked my neck. It was kinda hard to keep myself from laughing. I can't help that I'm so damn ticklish. Instead, I huff out a breath of air through my nose to keep myself from laughing too hard. He, in turn, pressed his lips against the small marks he'd made during his midnight snack. I finally gave in and let out a laugh. I feel him smirk against my skin before turning his head to lay against the bed.  
"You get your fill?"  
He nods.  
"Do you wanna stay in here for the night?"  
He nods again.   
"Goodnight then." Yusuke clings to me as soon as I lay back down. I close my eyes, letting sleep take over, hopefully for the rest of the night.


	4. "Coffee Cream"      ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

(kinda suggestive if the lenny in the title didn't make that clear)

I had Yusuke over again today. I made coffee for him just like I did yesterday. And the day before. And the day before that one. And he was just as entranced as he was the last month I'd made him coffee. Today, I managed to sneak something... special. I'm hoping this'll spark something of a different caliber. He noticed me pouring something that looked like cream into the cup.  
"Are you trying something new today?" he asked.  
"Yep. I know you'll love it." I smirk devilishly. He has no idea what's going in here. "Would you like some whipped cream on that? I've got plenty." His eyes lit up. "That would be lovely." Oh fuck. This shit's actually happening. That's a lot of... ehh, he'll never know. I plop a spoonful on the coffee and slide the cup across the counter. "Drink up. Oh, in case you wanna eat the cream by itself." I place a small spoon in the cup.  
"It smells lovely." Oh yes. Drink the coffee. Drink it. He takes a spoonful & puts it in his mouth. He takes a few more spoonfuls before holding one up to me.  
"I'm not sure if you've tried this, but it tastes like something you'd enjoy." I lean in & eat what was on the spoon. "I have. But y'know, this is a special blend, & it's best when it's hot."  
"Oh, of course." He picks up the cup & takes a sip.  
"Hmm... This tastes different. I can't quite tell what it is, but something is a bit off..." Ok, I might have put too much in there...  
"Akira, would you mind telling what you put in here to make it taste so exquisite? I must know!"  
"Do you really want to know?" He nodded rapidly. "Then why don't you come over here behind the counter?" I smile suggestively. "Actually, you can stay there." I pull out a jar of "liquid", dip my fingers in it, & tell Yusuke to try it. His eyes widen with realization after tasting the strange sap.  
"Does it taste familiar now, Yusuke?"  
"I should've known you'd pull something like this." He couldn't help but laugh a bit before catching a glance at the clock on the wall.  
"Oh! I must go, I have a class to attend!" He stammered.  
"On the weekend?" Akira sighed. "Fine, just promise you'll be back afterwards."  
"I promise, Akira. I'll be off, then." He left the coffee shop, Sojiro stepping in only seconds after.


End file.
